plazmabursttwofandomcom-20200216-history
Civil Security Ghost
The Civil Security Ghost, commonly shortened as Ghost, is a dangerous, cloaking Civil Security enemy in Plazma Burst 2. The Civil Security Ghosts can be considered the special forces in the Civil Security ranks, due to their special abilities. They wear specially designed armor, that can make them invisible to enemies. They generally use PSI Blades, where they are most adept at and can dispatch the Marine in a matter of seconds if he gets close enough. These soldiers were most likely designed for special recon missions due to their stealth capabilities. Their armor resembles that of the Civil Security Lite, but is different in that the Civil Ghosts' armor is completely black with the exception of the visor which is bright green. When first spotted they are visible but only for the few seconds it takes for the armor to engage the cloaking mechanism. When a Ghost is injured they will become visible for a few seconds, if they are mortally wounded they will become translucent (partially visible) until they either die, in which case their corpse becomes fully visible or until healed, where they will invisible to enemies again. Weapon Variety PSI Blades Civil Security Ghosts are commonly seen with PSI Blades. They are stealthier operatives, after all, therefore using stealth to their own advantage to kill their Enemies and have nobody know. They serve as the most common of Civil Security Ghost units, and without proper care, they will assassinate the player with ease. They swing faster as well. Shotgun CS-DAZ There are only four Ghosts that carry shotguns in the campaign. These four units are not the most silent out of all the other Civil Security Ghost units, but still pose a threat. Heavy Railgun v04 CS-OneSOneK One single unit in the PB2 Campaign will quickly pick up a Heavy Railgun v04 CS-OneSOneK (or Sniper Rifle on Impossible) and will try to ambush you at the beginning of Level 26. Appearance The Civil Security Ghost are an incredibly rare and dangerous foe. These enemies are usually found alone or in very large groups, spanning entire levels. They can be found on the following levels of the Plazma Burst 2 campaign: * Level 25 * Level 26 * Level 33 * Level 42 Tips * They tend to flank the player either from behind, below, above or even in front of you. Pay attention to their movements once you are in view of them. You should never counterattack them with your PSI Blades, as they will likely kill you faster than you can touch them, and they tend to come in bunches. * High rate of fire guns like Plasmagun CS-Bloom and Minigun C-02m are good to detect the ghosts. * A good weapon to use against the Ghosts would be a weapon that does not fire projectiles that can be mirrored with swords. Ex. Plasmagun CS-Bloom. * Ineffective weapons to deal with Ghosts include Railguns and most explosives, thanks to low speed and, in the latter case, being easy to dodge. * The music intensifies when you get near one, use this to your advantage. (If you turn off the music, you can still rely on the sound, since the Ghosts will make a "Shing!" noise when they spot you.) * The Marine will still say "Enemy!" or "He's in front!" when your mouse cursor is near one. Use this for your advantage. * When getting sliced by a Ghost, immediately activate Time Warp and try to shoot at the direction where you are getting sliced. If lucky, this may injure/kill the attacker; if unlucky, your projectiles would be mirrored back to sender via Ghost's swords. * Piling up corpses, weapons and shrapnel from barrels can help you detect them, as they will still kick up debris as they walk. * Civil Security Ghosts are visible when the player is dead, no matter which team (this only works in multiplayer). This can be used to report their positions to your allies or to set up a trap for any other opposition who are invisible. * Contrary to popular belief, you do not need to press anything to become invisible as a ghost in multiplayer. You are by default. Trivia * Civil Security Ghosts will make a Shing sound when they spot an enemy. This may be a sign of communication to alert other ghosts to your presence, or a sound produced by their cloaking device. Use this to your advantage; when you hear the noise, you know a ghost has spotted you, so you must be alert. * AI-controlled characters don't care about invisibility and will always see the Ghosts. * It has been rumored that Civil Security Ghosts are dead Civil Security Lites, possibly reanimated from beyond the grave. This could be due to their brown blood and communication sound; they don't talk (there is a possibility that they use an integrated communications system in order to maximize their stealth or they probably don't want to be heard by the enemy). When a Civil Security Ghost has taken enough damage, it seems visible, and it makes a faint groan that sounds similar to a Civil Security Lite groan. ** Prior to Version 1.32, the visible Ghost had CS-Lite sound effects. * They only give off one death noise, while the other Civil Security Troops make 2 or more sounds upon death. * In COOP matches, you and your allies can see CS Ghosts as long as they are on your team. If you a versing a player who is a Ghost, you cannot see him until he is injured or dead. * The Ghost might have been thought up from the Terran Ghost unit from the game Starcraft, since the Terran Ghost also has green goggles, black armor, and the ability to cloak. * They are used in "slenderman" maps, where there is one ghost, but many players and the ghost has to kill each player. * The LED indicators on the Sniper Rifle CS-YippeeKiYay or similar rifles can target a Ghost, giving away its position. * The Ghosts turn visible when you use the cheat code 'debug'. * If you play as an invisible ghost in singleplayer, you wont be able to see yourself unless you are dying, or taking damage. You can, however, shoot your guns to reveal your position. * Eric Gurt has confirmed that they are heavily modified humans in order to achieve their unique invisibility. Gallery 74.PNG|Civil Security Ghost PSI Blades (yes) chars0017.jpg|Civil Security Ghost icon 137.PNG|Civil Security Ghost PSI Blades (no) Category:Plazma Burst 2 Category:Civil Security Category:Humans Category:Enemies Category:Characters Category:Skins